


anywhere with you is perfect

by intoxicatelou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack-ish, Found Family, Gen, IN SPACE!, Kissing, POV Outsider, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: “Maybe she’s a lost space kitty,” he coos. Maybe the younger human is right.  Goose doesn’t have a great memory of where she was before she arrived here, but she does know there was a ball of yarn involved and some blue glowy thingy that had tasted way worse on the way out than on the way in.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	anywhere with you is perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



> you asked for it. <3
> 
> *Re-dated for Reveals*

Goose often finds herself on spaceships even though she doesn’t like spaceships, not even when she’s buckled in or comfy in some human arms. She likes human arms, most of the time, except when they poke or prod at her. Sometimes she dreams of swallowing them whole when they do that. However, she likes humans. Most of them are nice and give her pets. Others just scowl at her from a distance. 

Goose likes the younger human. She doesn’t know what it is about his pets, but they are probably some of the best pets she’s experienced in her life as a Flerken. He scratches behind her ears perfectly, and when he rubs a hand down her back she lets out a positive Flerken screech in response. 

“Awww, she’s purring, Tony. See, I told you she’s a cat!” says the younger human with the fluffy brown hair triumphantly, rewarding Goose with more pets. “Oh, you’re so cute, not some evil alien, or whatever F.R.I.D.A.Y was calling you. Such a good girl, what’s your name?” 

Goose nudges the back of the human’s palm with her neck, letting her collar jingle. “Goose!  _ Goose.  _ Oh my god, we’re keeping her right?” 

“Kid, don’t you think it’s strange that we’ve been on this spaceship for two weeks and have heard no cat-like sounds and then suddenly there’s a cat on the spaceship” The other human with strange facial hair says. “Tony” makes no move to pet her and Goose already knows she’s going to like the younger human more. 

“Maybe she’s a lost space kitty,” he coos. Maybe the younger human is right. Goose doesn’t have a great memory of where she was before she arrived here, but she does know there was a ball of yarn involved and some blue glowy thingy that had tasted way worse on the way out than on the way in. 

“Peter I don’t think — ”

“Pretty please? It can be like a bonus anniversary present.” 

“What, a month long space honeymoon isn’t enough?”

Goose stretches her legs as “Peter” gives her one last pet before getting to his feet and putting his arms around the other human. Goose watches “Tony” scrunch his face in what she imagines is supposed to be a look of endearment. In her opinion, it looks better on the younger human who gives the most superior pets. 

“Of course it’s enough, anywhere with you is perfect.” Peter says, scrunching his face similarly again. Goose rubs against Peter’s leg as Peter uses his mouth tendril to caress Tony. It is actually kind of sweet and Goose lets a small screech out in support. 

“See she likes you,” Peter says quietly, his face a little red. Their mouth tendrils must be as sensitive as her own. 

“Okay fine,” Tony responds, as he reaches down to tentatively give Goose one pet. It is an okay pet, but Goose likes how pleased Peter looks. She appreciates the gesture. 

Maybe this space adventure will be better than the last one. 

  
  



End file.
